Las Vegas Shakedown
by Sage94
Summary: This is the sequel to Just a Girl All The Boys Wanna Dance With. So check that out before reading this... Autumn and Kai encounter problems in Vegas, when William has a plan to reacquire a case. Meet Tony, the villain.
1. Chapter 1: Father Sky

**This is Definitely a great way to kick off the summer. New story; yada, yada. :) **

**So my friends, and whomever cares to read this, I welcome you. **

**Did anyone else go on warped? And got all their moneys jacked? :) I did :D**

**Also, the cab renewed my love for them. Alex, Alex and Alex are the sweetest. **

**And I went to Medieval Times. It was almost as great as Warped.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Father Sky

"So, you're like, my green card?" Autumn asked.

"Essentially. I'm what's keeping the guys from ripping you to shreds with their death glares."

"Even then, I can _still_ feel the glare," Autumn joked. She joked, even though she was still nervous as hell.

Kai had volunteered to bring Autumn to the airport, since no one else felt the need, and William was setting up arrangements at the airport so he couldn't bring her himself.

They were travelling to Vegas. Autumn, William, and Kai were going. That was the list so far, and others were welcome to come, since William would need all the help he could get, even though everyone hated his guts. Except Autumn and Kai.

Autumn, because… well, she maybe kind of liked him.

Kai, because she tolerated him long enough before. And as much as she would love to not, she has to support Autumn's decision._ No matter how misguided it may be_, Kai thought.

"Which airplane is his?" Autumn asked, to bring back conversation.

"Oh, his is the black one. The one that looks like it should belong to a president." Kai said.

"Cool," Autumn said, even though both felt nothing was cool at the moment.

There was a long fifteen-minute period where they didn't say anything to each other.

"Where's my stuff?" Autumn asked.

Kai took a deep breath, "Pete's bringing it."

"Wait, he's coming?" Autumn asked.

"I won't go alone with you two. I trust _you_ Autumn. I know William, but he doesn't tell me anything."

"Reasonable."

* * *

Earlier that morning…

Kai watched as Autumn went to William. She tried to tell her she didn't really approve of William.

She should have never brought Autumn to this club.

"Pete," Kai whispered. "Pete! What are we supposed to do?"

Pete finally looked at Kai, finding no legit excuse not to, seeing as how the circumstances of the moment cancelled out his drama with Kai… for now.

"Have you tried to stop her?" Pete said.

"Well, of course. It's_ William._" Kai said.

"So what are we to do? Let her go with him alone?"

"Well, I can't go alone… Will you help me watch that girl?" Kai asked.

A long steady breath escaped his lips, and he nodded in grim agreement.

"I suppose I don't trust you both alone with him."

* * *

Back at the airport, and to the present, by the time Pete rolled up to the parking lot and grabbed their bags, the jet pulled into the runway. Autumn still had never rode a plane. And this wasn't helping.

Autumn graciously accepted help from William, when he asked her to carry her bags. For some reason lately, she felt like she was being treated like a million bucks. And she wasn't thinking of giving up the feeling anytime soon.

They got on the plane in mostly silence.

"Hold on—is… or are you… Ugh, are you still a Dandie?" Autumn asked William quietly, even though Kai and Pete could hear anyways. Autumn sat down in her seat quickly, and strapped into it. She couldn't sound more nervous.

"Let's just say I've been uprooted by Mike."

"You know, I'm _okay_ smart, but you gotta give me a translation and details, or I'm gonna go talk to Kai, and get the gist from her."

"I assure you, she has no idea what is going on either." William said. He looked at her attempt at a glare, and chuckled. Autumn was going to get up, jokingly, but William cut her off. "No, don't leave. I'll tell you."

Autumn sat back down, smirking.

"Let's start from the beginning… I've been in dealings with a man we'll call Tony. He is a professional underground dealer. We've been recently doing some 'trading', but now he possesses something of mine."

"The case?"

"The case." William confirmed. "Tony and I had only just developed a serum that—"

"What?" Autumn asked, when he stopped talking.

"Some information you can't even know."

"But—" Autumn said.

"But, it would put you at risk. I don't even think Tony would risk telling other people about what's in the case. The only other person who I would think knew about the case would be Mike."

"Is that why he…?" Autumn struggled to find the correct words.

"Backstabbed me. Yes. I don't think too many people know just yet that I am no longer classified as a Dandie, so we have the advantage of my power." William said thoughtfully.

Autumn looked at him, observed, almost a stern look, but it was meant to be concerned. He seemed wistful of the fact he wouldn't be in much of a position of power for long. She liked to _feel _expensive. She didn't need to live the lifestyle, however nice it would be.

"But since you were like _the_ Dandie, wouldn't Mike be separated?"

"It probably won't work that way. This plan sounds like it's been plotted for a while." William said. He wondered if Kai knew anything about this.

Speak of the devil, Kai showed up, "Sup, Audy?" She chimed in.

"Uh, nothing." _Just trying to have a moment with Bill_, Autumn thought.

"Well why are you looking so glum, chum?"

"Not glum. Just thoughtful."

"Oh, well cap'n says we'll be there in like, a couple hours or something. So I suggest shut eye whenever we can." She said. Then she left quickly, not really catching any welcoming vibes.

"I better do that…" Autumn whispered to William. She turned the other direction in her seat to lean her head and sleep.

"I'll hold down the fort while you sleep." William said in a surprisingly soft and caring voice. Autumn's eyes widened when she heard his emotion that those simple words held.

* * *

William watched her fall asleep quickly. And stayed like that for a long while, taking in every aspect of her.

It bugged him that her forehead would wrinkle and soften, because it was making him want to know what she was dreaming about. Truth be told, he'd never actually tried to delve into dreams, usually respecting that vulnerable state. He'd restrain for this time.

William got up, fed up with guessing about her for the day. He'd give her another go as soon as she woke up. To him, it was stressful to be normal. And normal was what she deserved after what he put her through.

She asked so many questions. He wished himself normal, so they could talk about normal things, and grow old. But mostly he wished Autumn to be one of his kind, so they could never grow old.

He admitted to himself that that was a selfish wish.

William walked over to the front of the plane, and sat down next to Pete, whom had his chin propped up against his hand.

"You, know, you don't deserve them." Pete said.

William didn't answer, as if the statement was never said. Because he already knew the answer to that.

"Where's Kai?" William asked.

"She just went to ask how to pilot a plane."

"Oh… wait, really?" William said, flabbergasted.

Pete grunted in agreement, not at all pleased with William's presence.

Pete's primal grunt was prolonged, for the plane shook violently.

Then it dropped a bit.

"What was that?" William said.

"Must've hit an air pocket." Pete said. He was rubbing his head, because he hit it against the ceiling.

Silence.

Kai burst out the door of the cockpit, with very scared looking eyes. "It seems our controls are jammed, and pilots have bailed. In other news, we need to get the fuck outta here."

"What exactly happened?" Pete said in a rush of breath.

"There's a bomb strapped to the jet's dash." Kai said seriously.

"How did the pilots get away?"

"Parachutes." She said, holding an empty box.

_Mike must've known…_ William thought.

"Well go get Autumn!" Kai said, pushing against William in her direction, "I'll go look for parachutes."

"How long have we got?" William said, as an important afterthought.

"Not even five minutes." She yelled.

"Convenient."

* * *

William shook Autumn's shoulders, rousing her from her sleep.

"What's up?" She yawned.

"We gotta go!"

"Go? We're on an airplane, for Christ's sake." She said still tired. Mostly annoyed.

"No Autumn, we have to get off. Now."

Autumn tried to pinch herself jokingly; she _had_ to be dreaming.

Autumn got up and walked to the front of the plane and saw Pete limbering up.

"Will, there weren't any parachutes." Kai said, coming out of the front of the plane.

"What exactly are we doing?" Autumn said.

"Just trust me!" William yelled, as he pried the emergency exit door open. "Make sure she jumps out after me!"

"Jump! We're like a bazillion feet in the air!" Autumn screamed hysterically. She faced the door, and had to hold onto a chair to keep from being sucked out. It was hard to breathe.

"I'll catch you!" William yelled, and he jumped out of the plane.

Autumn inched along the wall of the plane to the door, and held herself at the edges of the door's hinges. She looked behind herself, at Pete and Kai, then back out the door, at the wide-open sky. Not a single cloud.

Autumn didn't know why, but she felt she needed to take a deep breath before jumping out the window. She was taken aback by the speed, and didn't jump out far enough. She ended up rolling off the wing, hard, and fell.

It wasn't a bad sensation, but she could feel it was harder to breath. She picked up more speed, and her clothing whipped against her uncomfortably. Her hair kept hitting her in the face.

Autumn moved from a spread eagle fall to a headfirst dive.

And boy, was she screaming.

She was freaking out because she couldn't get out of the dive from the high speeds.

The sensations; wind pushing against her, the butterflies in her tummy. But Autumn enjoyed it. You could call her a sadist: She was about to die, but the thrill of the fall was better than any rollercoaster.

Falling forever. Autumn would have, but if this went on longer, she would get bored. That's is how long it took her to even get remotely worried about hitting the ground. After all, William said to trust him. And that's fair, especially after he jumped out of the plane before her. Autumn actually had time to wonder what was happening to the plane that would cause her to jump out of the thing.

Autumn struggled to turn her head back to the ground, her eyes hurt. But she saw a little dot in the midst of orange-ish yellow sand. She looked back up, and saw Kai and Pete, diving hands first, as if into water. She saw the way their bodies cut through he air, and they were coming to the ground at an angle.

_Holy shit, their gonna land. _She thought.

Too soon did fear creep up her toes and she flailed around the sky none too gracefully.

* * *

William landed; rolling onto his back to cushion his impact, yet his landing left a dent in the worn dirt. He popped his shoulder back in and rolled his arms in their sockets. He tried to spot Autumn in the sky.

_There she is_. Autumn was twisting and, and this made it harder to tell where she was going to land. He ran under her, where her shadow was focused.

When she was a good distance, he jumped up, high and hard towards her, and caught her. Her force left him short of breath, but he still he caged his arms around her. They rolled backwards, William never letting go. He felt his nose crunch as Autumn's forehead slammed against his face. When they finished rolling, he set his nose back in place.

Autumn let loose a breath, and sunk her face into his chest. "Let's not do that again."

On cue, the plane blew up, creating a large raging ball of fire, but Autumn didn't care to look, too exhausted.

**Yes, I did make their plane blow up. Sue me.**

**Ps. don't, cause I cant afford a lawyer, I'm still in school.**

**Also, that be the first chapter of the the sequel to Just a Girl All the Boys Wanna Dance with.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Feet

Chapter 2: Sweet Feet

Kai rolled into the ground, but on the last roll, she flopped on her back, creating a huge indent in the ground.

_Hmm, deeper than William's_, She thought, as she looked over to where he landed.

Kai stood and twisted left and right, aligning her spine. She would regret that fall in a few decades.

She looked over and saw Pete land a few seconds after her, however he bounced right back up, not really breaking a sweat.

"You've done this before?" She joked.

"Haha, not without a parachute."

Pete noticed Autumn cradled against William's chest, and motioned with his eyes to them at Kai.

Kai followed his gaze, and saw the two, and her bottom lip grimaced.

* * *

Autumn got up and ruffled her hair back into place. She straightened out her clothes, and noted she needed a shower. She smelled smoke, and chemicals from the explosion in the air.

"So what now?" She said.

William looked around, squinting his eyes, "I suppose we walk to Vegas." he said, dusting himself off.

Autumn took his hand and lifted him up off the ground, to his feet.

And they did walk to Vegas. For two hours.

"Honestly, I'm never going to wear converse without Dr. Scholl's. Ever." Autumn said. She couldn't massage her foot through the canvas, and was frustrated as hell.

Then, like a mirage, the city showed up on the horizon, the bright lights weren't shining like in the night, but in a few hours, they would be.

"Anyone have service yet?" Autumn asked. Everyone whipped out his or her phones, but it was Kai who called first.

"I'll get us a cab." She said.

They moved to the highway, which was a much shorter distance than the city itself.

The taxi pulled up and they got in, Autumn being the only happy one for the AC. Which was reasonable, her being the only human.

"So where are all you young people headed?" Said the friendly cab driver, in a crisp Australian accent. He tilted his shades and looked at us in the rearview mirror.

"To the Bellagio." William said professionally.

"How can you afford all this if you're not a Dandie?" Kai whispered to him.

"A lot of this is my own fortune."

Autumn had to whistle. She received questioning looks.

"What? I'm poor!" She said in defense.

* * *

They pulled up, and none of them had much clothes. Just the stuff on their backs.

Everyone got out of the cab, and stretched.

"That'll be $43.60, Mr. Beckett." The cab driver said.

William whipped around, as if expecting this, and pulled a gun out of the back of his slacks. "They told me you were good, kid." He said.

"Always prepared," The cab driver said, unaffected by the appearance of a gun.

"Ladies, this is the Aussie." William introduced, and slid his gun back into his pants.

Autumn and Kai nodded in acceptance, but were wary of the fact that, one, William had a gun, and two, Aussie didn't have a name.

"Thanks for picking us up. Meet me tomorrow out front, kid." Will said inconspicuously, and he walked inside the casino. The Aussie drove away, not missing a beat, and left us standing outside the door.

"What the fuck just happened?" Autumn asked.

"I don't know, but I shouldn't be this used to weapons." Kai said.

"Me neither." Autumn agreed.

* * *

What's up with vampires and expensive things? Or taste in views, for that matter?" Autumn said aloud. She was standing at the window of their suite, looking over the city. The sun was setting.

William came behind her and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

"I like the Night city lights. It's almost like walking in Day." He said. "Besides, not all vampires prefer the basement."

"That's new. So who was that guy?" Autumn said, jumping to the chase.

"That would by my aid." He spoke clearly.

"What kind of… aid?" she whispered back.

"The kind that would be helping me to get back what is mine."

"Is he human… or what?" she said. Autumn laced her fingers in between his locked hands.

"Does it really matter that much to you?" He said in her ear.

She unfurled herself from his arms, and looked him in the eye. "Yes." She said with some sass.

"The Aussie is a mortal." William said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Don't get all Dungeons and Dragons on me." Autumn joked.

"He is a skilled _human_." He corrected, with a hint of playful annoyance in his voice.

"In what?" She cocked her eyebrows.

"Well, rumor has it he can jack the prize out of a Cracker Jack box without breaking the seal." He said wisely.

"Did he cut out the bottom?" Autumn said smartly.

"Witty and beautiful. I think I like you." He said, re-wrapping his arms around her. This time, though, he had her facing him.

"It's a package deal." She said, leaning closer.

William gave a deep chuckle, and pulled her body closer by the small of her back. Their noses touched, and they closed their eyes. Autumn felt oddly girly in his arms.

A knock at the door ended the couple's close quarters.

Autumn stepped back, then poked his nose, and went to answer the door. William was slightly angered by the tease. He'll get a kiss next time.

"Hello?" Autumn asked. She opened the door, and there were Kai and Pete, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Password?" She asked.

Autumn saw Pete raise his eyebrows. She sighed and stepped out of his way, and hung back with Kai.

"Kai's here, with Pete." She stated blandly. These fools interrupted her moment with William.

"Oh. Well, actually, you two are kind of early."

"Early for what?" Autumn asked.

"For the briefing." Pete said. "What was it you wanted to tell us?"

"You two will be part of my plan." William started. "You'll be, as it were, double agents."

"Wow, I've only ever wanted to be a secret agent for William Beckett." Kai stated unenthusiastically.

"That's not the point. The point is that whatever lies in the case can and will affect your relationship with humans," He said.

"If you would just tell us what's in it, it would give us a better understanding." Pete said.

"No!" He exclaimed sharply. "I mean, no… That would put you in jeopardy. I think I've said this before, but not even Tony would dare tell anyone what the case holds. His aids, his gang? No one."

"It's not like it's our personal gain." Kai said.

"Just drop it okay?" William yelled.

The room went silent and similar looks of 'okay there, crazy' were passed around.

"Now, you two shall hopefully follow along with this. Tony is working with a few of my former friends, the Cobra Starship crew, they like to refer to themselves as. You'll be dropped in, hopefully to lead them astray. Since no one really knows you, you should be able to get in undetected. I already have a man on the inside, so you will not be alone."

"They'll believe us, just like that?" Pete said, snapping his fingers.

"You don't give them enough credit, William," Kai said, agreeing with Pete.

"Oh, they'll believe you. It's for their benefit and gain. Kai, they know you are or were a Dandie, so they'll have to take you, and Pete. They'll need your _grudge_."

"I don't hate you that much, Will." Pete said sarcastically.

_Why are vampires so forgiving?_ Autumn wondered.

"Because we live forever, dumbass." Kai said.

"Hey! I said to stop that. I don't go around reading your minds." Autumn protested.

"That would be because you can't," Kai stated.

"Just wait until I'm a vam—"Autumn was cut off mid-sentence.

"Now, now, ladies. We'll have this all sorted out. You don't have to worry about Kai reading your mind because she'll be leaving soon, as soon as she can. The man on the inside has told me that the Cobras are based at the Caesar."

"Well what do we say?" Kai asked, as William ushered her and Pete out of the room.

"Improvise. The man on the inside, the Butcher, will cover for you."

William shut the door before she could say anything.

"Now where were we?" He said in a very seductive tone.

"Nowhere in particular…" Autumn said nervously. She tried to laugh off her uneasy feeling.

She turned away, but William appeared in front of her.

"You know, I like you vampires better when you don't show off." She said haughtily.

"What good would I be if I weren't?" He said sarcastically.

"Good point." She quipped.

"Hey!" He pretended to be mad, but couldn't hold a straight face for her.

* * *

A few hours later, Autumn had him calmed down from his ego beatings, and they were simply watching T.V.

"So what am I supposed to do while we're here?" She asked, trying to seem uninterested.

William cringed. He'd been dreading this question, and Autumn probably wouldn't like the answer. "Well, that's the thing. You can't really help in any way, but get us into trouble."

His answer was blunt, honest and to Autumn, totally unfair.

"what? I'm just supposed to gamble while you guys have all the fun?" She said almost angrily.

"No one said it would be fun, my dear."

"Stop calling me 'my dear'. My name is Autumn. And of course it would be fun. Do you think I would leave Kai to have all of the glory?" She was half-joking, half-serious.

"You probably won't see her through the course of this." He said simply.

"Ugh. I'm going to bed. Wake me up when you're going to bed." She said.

"I love you too." He joked. He made her stop in her tracks on her way to the bedroom.

"No you don't." She said, then continuing on to the bedroom.

* * *

"What are we supposed to say? I wasn't aware that I was that good at improv." Kai said worriedly.

"If William is telling the truth, he wouldn't joke about the case." Pete said logically.

The two were currently on their way to the Caesar to meet up with the Butcher, where they hoped he would fill them in. It was only down the street, and the sun was almost set.

"Yeah, well I don't give a damn about his stupid case."

"How about you give it a thought? It must be important, or William wouldn't be wasting his time with whatever is in the case."

"What would the case hold that he doesn't already have, though?" Kai said slowly. _ Or what would provoke him to sending _us_ in? He's a pretty private guy._

"Exactly." Pete said. They stopped talking though, for they had arrived at the Caesar quicker than expected.

"It's a bit grand, don't you think?" Pete said.

"Oh please, it's smaller than the Bellagio." Kai said. Pete slapped himself for forgetting she lived with one of the most lavish vampire groups around.

"Would there ever be a way for me to impress you?" Pete said nervously, in her ear. He was standing slightly behind her.

They were in the lobby of the Caesar, waiting for the Butcher to pick them up.

"It's your killer physique and amazing skills that drew me in," She whispered sarcastically.

Pete pushed her lightly, and chuckled. But this made him wonder what she did like about him.

"Are you two the guys Billvy sent?" A voice said.

Pete and Kai turned around to see a shirtless guy, covered in tattoos. A little under classy for the city, but he seemed somehow inconspicuous.

"I'm sorry, _Billvy_?" Kai asked, appalled.

"Do you mean Beckett?" Pete said.

"See, Pete gets it." The man said. "And you can call me the Butcher, and in case you were wondering, my name is classified." He said the last part before Kai was about to ask.

_He already knows my name,_ Pete thought. _How much did William inform him about us?_

"Whatever. Aren't you supposed to brief us?" Kai said. _Hopefully more than William's measly attempt at a briefing._

"Yeah, but um, probably not til later. It would look suspicious if you knew so much about the Cobras before actually joining them. So uh, I'll keep it to a minimum. Follow me." He led them to the elevator.

They nodded in comprehension, and awaited his clarification.

"First there's Ryland. He's probably one of the silliest in their Mexican banditos group."

"Do they speak English?" Pete asked.

"Oh—yeah, actually, only one of them is Spanish; Alex Suarez. Don't let his classy demeanor trick you." The Butcher cleared his throat. "Then there's Victoria. She's hot, but you really don't want to piss her off. And there's Nate. He has problems if you ask me."

"What kind?" Kai asked. The elevator dinged as they reached the fifteenth floor.

"Drinking. Also he might have turrets. But that's beside the point. There's also Gabe, but he left on business, no one knows why." The Butcher stepped out of the elevator first, getting his room key out of his pocket.

Kai speculated. She'd never heard of Gabe too much. William didn't mention him too much, but when he did, he spoke highly. And now Gabe was the enemy.

"They're the kind you don't want to be caught in a dark alley with. Or a well lit alley, for that matter..."

They arrived at the door, and the Butcher turned quickly. "Just play it cool. You're not in yet. If you act your part right, he'll let you in."

"Who?" Kai asked quickly, but not quick enough, for no one dared answer her question this close to the enemy.

"Tony, the Butcher brought visitors," Yelled a voice from inside the room.

"Send them in." Came another voice. It wasn't like a yell. It was low, commanding and resonant.

* * *

**That was kind of a cliffhanger, right?**

**;) heehee. Anyways, I recommend that you get the Versaemerge album.**

**ALSO, REVIEWING WOULD BE A DEFINITE MUST :)**

**-Sage94**


	3. Chapter 3: Decoy

Chapter 3: Decoy

Autumn woke up, hearing William before seeing him, which was unusual. Maybe he was trying to wake her up.

"Hey, Autumn. You slept in a little." William said softly.

"Will, what time is it?" She said groggily. Autumn stretched, and tried to crack her eyes open, but her eyelids seemed to weigh a ton.

"It's almost noon. I didn't want to wake you." William sat down on the bed, and glanced at her.

"So? I have things to do. I gotta shower, get ready to gamble; your money, of course." She said sarcastically. William was surprised she would have this dry humor after just waking up. "I'm only joking Will."

"I told you to call me Bill."

"Okay, _Bill._" Autumn smirked. "Anyways, aren't you supposed to be going to bed?"

"I already had a nap, and I have to leave shortly anyways. So don't cause any trouble." He wagged his finger, almost in her face.

"Whatever. But I'm definitely going to run up your bill by buying a shitload of movies."

"Just no adult movies."

"Yeah, yeah, just go do your business." Autumn said as she waved him away. He left the room smiling, but left Autumn frustrated.

_I can't be _that_ much weaker than them,_ She thought.

When he left, she just sat like a little kid not ready to get out of bed before school. And after all, isn't that how everyone feels?

"What to do…" She said. _I didn't even ask William for money…_ _I don't need his money._

"I hate explosions!" She said aloud. Her wallet was on the plane. Was.

She went and showered with the surprisingly good shampoo and conditioner. Don't they usually suck? Well, this _is_ the Bellagio.

She looked out her window, and down. And saw Bill talking with the same Aussie from yesterday. She squinted, but her room was so high and couldn't make out much more than their haircuts. Autumn sighed and ruffled her wet hair with the towel.

_He can't leave me here, and NOT expect me to follow him. _Autumn thought. So she took an extra room key, got her shoes on and went down a shizz load of floors. At the bottom, and in the lobby, she spotted them leaving the front of the building in a taxi. _Why are they leaving? I thought there'd be a waiting period before_ _they went and got the ever-important case._

Autumn walked out and saw William and the Aussie being driven further down the road. She kicked the steps of the Bellagio.

"Come on Bill!" She yelled, maybe it was more of a whine. She saw him turn to look out the back window, and wave at her teasingly.

She ran a hand through her damp hair then crossed her arms. Her bottom lip jutted out.

"…No you talk to her." Autumn wasn't sure if anyone was talking about her, so she looked around and didn't see anyone. Not even the source of the voice.

"No you." Argued the second voice.

"No you're gay,"

"No Uruguay." _God they're loud._

She found two bickering young men huddled behind a pillar holding up a plant.

"Can I help you?" She said slowly, enunciating every word, making sure every single syllable sounded degrading.

The two men quickly stood up, and tried to look as business-like as possible.

"Uh, Mam," The one with the aviators cleared his throat, "_You_ know William?"

"Adam, not a smart move. She can't know the plan." Said the seemingly older of the two.

"Well, she doesn't _know_ the plan."

"Yes, but now she _knows_ why we're here."

"No she doesn't; ask her!"

"No, _you_ ask her!"

Autumn was watching this whole situation arms crossed and her eyebrow cocked high. It was all really amusing watching their quick exchange. _If I walked away, would they notice?_ She thought.

"Mam, do you know why we're here?" said the first guy. Autumn would have to learn their names, instead of mentally calling them Thing One and Thing Two.

"Well, I'm assuming you're here to either catch William or follow him. As to the plan, there's not much of one is there? What is this, just a stake out?" She said.

"…Yeah." They chimed together.

"Can I get in on this?" Autumn said suddenly.

"This would not be a good idea. She knows William, she could jeopardize the entire operation." The guy in the aviators leaned in to whisper to his accomplice.

"You're right, but would an ally of William really help us out?" said the other.

"I like to whisper too. I also like being treated like I'm not right beside you." Autumn said, leaning into their little quarrel.

They jumped back and grumbled their discomfort.

"Nah, girls'll cramp the Sisky's style."

"The Sisky's? So you guys are like brothers?" She asked.

"I'm older," Said the evidently older one.

"Thanks tips. Anyways, it's not like I'd cramp your style. I'd help it out… a little. Just take me with you. I want to know what William's up to, too." Autumn didn't mean for the last part to sound so desperate, but it was said and done, and she really wanted to go.

"So you don't know him that well?"

She wouldn't technically be lying. "No, but its something personal. He's a douche."

"Wait, _who are you_?" The younger guy said.

"Autumn.." She mumbled.

"Pardon?"

Autumn coughed and tried to cover up her name, "Autumn."

"Come again?"

"Its Autumn, deaf boy."

"Oh. Hey, Adam, we've heard that name before, haven't we?" Said Sisky One.

"I'm not so sure, broski." Said Sisky Two.

"I'm sure we have! Say, Autumn, where are you from?" Said Sisky One.

"Uh, Vegas." She lied nicely.

_I think he bought it_, She thought.

"Oh, well… I'm not really sure who I was thinkin' of, then." Said Sisky One.

"Wouldn't be the first time. Don't hurt yourself, Sisky." Said Sisky Two.

"Whatever, Sisky." Said the first.

"Yeah, okay, we get it. You're both not so bright. Can we get down to business?" Autumn shouted.

"No harm since she already knows everything." Said one Sisky or the other. Autumn found it hard to concentrate when they talked.

* * *

"Who do we have here?" Said a sly voice.

Kai and Pete had made it. Almost. They'd just have to play their part by acting like they hated William and everything he stood for. Which wasn't hard for them, since they had a head start on that. Tony would just need convincing.

"Master, we have two new recruits for you." Said the Butcher.

"Oh? And can I have the name of this lovely lady?" Tony asked. Well, it was more of an order, since people rushed Kai to face him. Tony took her hand in his and kissed it.

When he grinned up at her, she knew he was a full fledge vampire. He had long fangs, poking his bottom lip.

"Kai," She said awkwardly.

"And I'm Peter, but you can call me Pete." Pete said, becoming formal.

"Peter's fine." Tony abruptly and passively, only paying attention to Kai.

"And what brings you to our humble abode?" He asked, again with his sly demeanor.

"I came to avenge myself against William." Kai said, making sure to put every ounce of distaste into it.

Tony laughed long and hard. Like a penis. "Anyone who is against William is welcome to join." He turned to Kai's right, to Pete. "And I suppose I should hear your case as well."

Pete's head immediately tilted downwards, darkly. The lights in the room seemed to dim to match his mood. "William ruined me. He took everything I had from the moment we met. He'd been following me for ages, picking me out since I was only a boy. He told me it had something to do with lineage. And when the time came, he struck." Pete showed his bite scar on his neck. It was a messy one, surprising everyone that it came from William. Neat and tidy William. "I wouldn't go down without a fight."

Tony narrowed his eyes, in recognition. "… Pete. You're _the_ Peter Wentz." Tony said. He tittered at dark laugh and brought his fingers together, almost looking like he was in prayer. "Oh how the heavens have blessed me. Folks, we have an age old feud in our midst."

Kai's eyebrows kept getting higher and higher on her forehead. _And I'm learning this _now_? _She thought.

"Peter and Kai, the grudge match shall begin. I call a meeting tomorrow at the crack of dawn. Everyone is dismissed." Tony said giddily, yet somehow coolly.

The intense setting of speculating glares changed to approving nods and pats on the back. "Welcome to the crew," a couple people said.

The group thinned out, and the Butcher decided it was time to leave.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the door behind them clicked shut.

"Well we _all_ learned something today." Kai said grudgingly.

"What are you talking about?" Pete said questioningly. The got into the elevator.

"Your life story!" Kai said exasperatedly.

"What? You wanted to know? All you had to do was ask." Pete said simply.

"That's not the point." Kai said. They reached ground level quickly.

"What is? Not you? You can't stand that for a second every guy in the room wasn't looking at you?"

"Ouch, Pete." She scoffed.

"Well, this is where I leave you two. I'll pick you up at 4 am sharp." The Butcher said nervously. They got out of the elevator, and went into the lobby.

Kai and Pete continued as if he hadn't said anything.

"Kai, has staying with William muddled your brain? You're not all special as he may have boasted." Pete said.

"Stop." Kai muttered.

"I mean, what do you bring? A boner and a good night's sleep?" He asked harshly and suggestively.

"I said stop! Just shut the fuck up, Okay!" Kai yelled. Everyone in the lobby turned to look at the couple fighting, not a word said.

Kai looked around before running out of the building, too slow for comfort in the presence of humans. She felt her eyes water, but made sure she didn't let them fall until she got into a cab.

Pete stood on the spot, where he talked to Kai. _What just happened?_ He thought.

"I just had to make sure she was angry enough to fight William." Pete heard Tony's voice behind him.

"I'm sure she's ready to fight _me_, now." Pete said. He wanted nothing more than to strangle him for ruining their relationship for the moment. But he had to suppress those thoughts.

"Call it my gift. I can manipulate relationships and emotions with it." Tony said smugly.

"Rotten gift, if you ask me." Pete said lowly. He turned to look at Tony, however, Tony had left, dematerializing.

Pete didn't know what to do, other than go after Kai to make it better. He'd make sure there were no more secrets after this was over.

**Wow, I'm so freaking sorry for the wait. Not only am I grounded from my laptop I am currently typing on; I started a new story, so check it out on my profile. I'm done work, so once I am ungrounded, I can update more often. **

**-love Sage94, aka Ms. Ninja.**


End file.
